1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to multi-mode power amplifiers having improved linearity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication applications, size, cost, and performance are examples of factors that can be important for a given product. For example, to reduce both of the cost and product size, wireless components such as multi-mode and multi band power amplifiers are becoming more popular. In an example context of power amplifier (PA) products, some PA devices can be configured to provide dual mode functionalities such as GPRS (general packet radio service) and EDGE (enhanced data rates for GSM evolution) modes.